


I'd Like An Ultra Sized Coffee With Extra Specium Rays

by Accel



Series: Late With Starbucks [1]
Category: Ultraman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accel/pseuds/Accel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoffy pays Dan a visit at work. Dan is less than pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Like An Ultra Sized Coffee With Extra Specium Rays

Dan peered behind his current customer to see how many more coffee addicts he’d have to serve, and was rather pleased to see a familiar person in line.

“Morning, Zoffy. What would you like?” Dan said, giving him a warm smile that made the corner of his eyes crinkle.

Zoffy met his eyes and smirked. “Get me a venti hot coffee with extra expresso and whip cream; a tall, non-fat, hot latte with vanilla and caramel syrup; a grande hot mocha with chocolate chips and chocolate syrup; and a tall cappuccino with soy milk and vanilla syrup. Also, make all of them extra hot.”

Dan’s smile had disappeared somewhere in the middle of Zoffy’s order, and by the end had replaced by a murderous glare. He punched in the numbers on the register without breaking eye contact.

“That’ll be 1970 yen.” Dan leaned forward a little, dropping his voice. “I feel sorry for all the other baristas you inflict yourself on.”

“I only do this with you,” Zoffy said, looking incredibly smug.

If they weren’t in public, Dan would’ve lunged forward, grabbed Zoffy’s tie, and kissed him furiously. But they were, and in Dan’s workplace to boot, so he settled for hissing, “I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight.”

“I look forward to it,” Zoffy said, his smirk now looking more suggestive. His eyes dropped to Dan’s lips and then lingered over the exposed skin at the base of his neck.

Dan put the carafe down with more force than was necessary, and chose to ignore Zoffy to concentrate on making his ridiculous order. He also chose to ignore the memories prompted by Zoffy’s leering of the incredible sex they’d had last night. He’d popped a boner in public before and it hadn’t been his finest moment.

Dan shoved the cardboard tray of coffee cups into Zoffy’s hands. “Have a nice day,” he said in a tone that implied the exact opposite of his words.

“Thank you, Dan,” Zoffy said, drawing out Dan’s name in a way that made Dan’s dick twitch. If Zoffy had stayed a moment longer he would’ve actually hissed at him.

It was only when Zoffy was back behind his desk that he looked at his cup and saw that Dan had written ‘Zoopy’ on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Dan is working part-time at a coffee place that's probably Starbucks. Zoffy is part of the prefectural police force. The first drink was for him, while the others were for his co-workers (one of them is Taro).


End file.
